


Drericka Valentines Week Day 2: Flowers and Chocolates

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Series: Drericka Valentines Day Week 2019 [2]
Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: Dracula’s Wedding Anniversary was coming up fast practically the next day. What will he do?





	Drericka Valentines Week Day 2: Flowers and Chocolates

It was nighttime at the hotel and Dracula was acting very nervous as his wedding anniversary was coming up and he didn’t get his wife anything. His anniversary was, just a day away. Not only that, but his wife was three months pregnant. Johnny gave him some tips, “Calm down man, I know what you need to do. Just give her some flowers and chocolates, Mavis loves it when I do that, because it shows, that I care.” 

Dracula pondered this a bit before hugging Johnny, in gratitude. In their room, Ericka was reading “Futility” , a novel in which a cruise ship named Titan, went on her maiden voyage and struck an iceberg. She was to the part where Titan was breaking in half. She bawled her eyes out as the book perfectly describes the turmoil and the drama and death of people freezing to death in frigid temperatures or falling and hitting their head and dying as the ship’s stern raised to an almost 90 degree angle, before it began its plunge into the deep, dark, murky, depths of the North Atlantic Ocean. It was quick, about two minutes.  
She rubbed her belly as she tried to calm down. 

Dracula came into the room with some warm tea for his wife. He saw her crying and immediately rushed over to her and set the tea down and hugged her from behind. “What’s wrong honey-spider?” He purred softly. 

Ericka cried out, “It was horrible, the ship snapped in half like a toothpick at the immense pressure on itself. Almost everyone died, some people froze to death others, drowned, and others fell to their deaths. The beautiful ship sank too. The ship’s bow went first, followed by the stern.”

Dracula comforts her in his long, skinny, but muscular arms. Ericka leans into his arms as she turns and embraces his chest tightly. She continued to cry into his chest. His deep breathing, calming her down, by a lot. She sniffs as Dracula says, “It’s okay my lovely wife, that was in the past, it’s okay. Shh, stress isn’t good for the baby.” Dracula nuzzled his nose against hers. Ericka calmed down and set the finally finished book on the coffee table. She turned around to give Dracula a big hug, but he was already on the bed in just his pants smirking at her. 

Ericka blushed and questioned him, “Is it safe to you know, have sexual intercourse while I’m pregnant?” 

“Yes, my poison berry, it is safe.” He purred, while taking her shirt off before ravaging his wife, and savoring her taste. Ericka moaned loudly as he pleasured her body. He got down and lifted her pants off, she glowed a mother’s glow. It was a pinkish hue that enveloped her body. She instinctively covered her pregnant belly in embarrassment. Dracula slowly lifted her hands away from her belly and he began to kiss her skin. Her belly was slightly bloated at three months, though Dracula couldn’t care less, she was beautiful in any shape or size. 

Ericka giggles softly and placed her hands on top of his head as he started to talk to their unborn child. Dracula put his nose to her belly and said, “This is your daddy, I am Count Dracula but you may call me daddy.” Ericka softly giggles at his attempt to talk to their unborn baby. He continues, “I know I probably won’t be the best father, given, what I did to your nephew, Dennis, but I am willing to change my ways if it means I can be a father again.” He concluded as Ericka pets his hair and kisses his forehead. Ericka begins to purr, Dracula had taught her how to do it and she shortly, mastered it. Dracula slowly rubbed her belly, this made Ericka moan in both pleasure and relaxation. Dracula gasped in surprise as he began to smirk, and put his pajama pants on.

He began to tickle her as she managed to get her pajama pants on. She began laughing hysterically as his long fingers moved in quick swift movements, on Ericka’s skin. Her laughter was music to his ears, soon he joined in the laughter. His laughter mixed with hers as their voices swelled in the night. 

Soon the laughter died down and Ericka laid in the bed, with Dracula, whom was shirtless. Ericka whispered, “How’d I deserve such a caring father and husband?”  
Dracula smiles, “It was because you changed your life and saved my life, that we’re here in this moment, as husband and wife, with a baby on the way.”

 

Ericka giggles and slowly closes her eyes and falls asleep gripping his arm tightly in her sleep. The next morning, Ericka was asleep curled up away from Dracula. Dracula left the bed early in order to start preparing for their anniversary. He ordered the chefs to make a special dinner, he asked Mavis to cover his shift. He flew down to the nearest village and bought purple roses and a box of assorted chocolates. 

He quickly soared back into the hotel, and immediately began making chocolate chip pancakes. He whipped up the batter, added the chocolate chips sand poured the batter onto the grittle. He made the pancakes, poured some tea into a cup, put fresh fruit into a small bowl, and walked briskly up to their room carrying the tray with his magic. 

Ericka had just woken up when she was surprised to find out that her husband was standing over her with a breakfast platter. She softly whispered, “Oh Dracula, you remembered.”

He scoffed, “Of course, I remember, this is the anniversary of the happiest day of my life with you.”

Ericka began to cry at how much he cared for her. She began to eat her fill, as his cooking was impeccable. She moaned as the brown pancakes with gooey chocolate chips, filled her mind in wonder.

Dracula hummed as she ate the delightful breakfast that he had prepared. He whispered, “Just wait for tonight my darling.” 

Ericka stopped chewing and looked up at him excitedly. She eagerly finished her breakfast. She immediately got dressed afterwards. She began kissing and peppering his cheek with kisses. 

Later that evening, he took her by the hand and led her down to a secluded space. The table had already been set and the food was already on platters near the table. There was something that had caught her eyes. It was the purple roses that he had gotten this morning. She also noticed the box of assorted chocolates, she laughs softly and kisses his face softly as she walked to her chair.

He pulled her chair out with magic and she sat down then he pulled her chair up with magic. She giggles softly as she began feeding him guacamole (with no garlic) covered chips to Dracula. He was beyond satisfied and happily giggling because out of all the appetizers she could’ve chosen, she picked the one from their first date from the cruise ship. The chairs resembled lawn chairs that could be adjusted if you wanted to lay down.

They ate their fill and then laid back in the chairs and gazed up at the stars. Dracula ghosted his hand over his wife’s belly, thinking of the incredible future that he would soon begin with her and their unborn baby. Ericka gazes lovingly at Drac, as she felt his hand over her tummy. She thought to herself, ‘Best Anniversary Ever’.

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic in the series please enjoy.


End file.
